<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Han Met Boba (Again) by BerlinKabarett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161552">When Han Met Boba (Again)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerlinKabarett/pseuds/BerlinKabarett'>BerlinKabarett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dad Vader Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Attempt at Humor, Boba Fett Being a Jerk, Boba Fett is a very naughty boy, Dad Vader, Gen, Han is having a Very Bad Time, I wish Vader was my dad to be honest, M/M, Twink!Luke, sequel to When Han Met Vader, skysolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerlinKabarett/pseuds/BerlinKabarett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are going great for Han Solo. He's in a relationship with the cutest blue-eyed boy in the parsec, the boy's dad no longer wants to rip his spine out of his ass, and Lando's hosting a party on Bespin. Let the good times roll! If only Leia hadn't brought that particular blast from the past as her plus-one...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dad Vader Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I suppose it took watching The Mandalorian to pick this universe back up!</p><p>This is a sequel to When Han Met Vader. Some parts of this might not make sense if you haven't read that one already.<br/>This is an attempt at humour, but I'm not exactly a comic genius. This is canon-compliant except for a few things - Darth Vader is alive and trying Very Hard to be a Good Dad. Luke Skywalker is basically still the little desert twink boy from A New Hope and isn't really doing much Jedi stuff. Boba Fett is the town bike.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soiree was in full swing, the guests arranged in small friendly groups, chatting over the smooth background music. Lando seemed to be chugging his drink rather than sipping, one baleful eye visible over the rim of his glass, glaring at Leia’s table. The princess was leaning heavily into the side of Boba Fett, laughing at something Luke had said, lounging on the couch with Fett’s arm over the back behind her, draped rather possessively. His visor tilted in Lando’s direction, and it shouldn’t really be possible for a faceless visor to carry a smug expression, yet somehow it did.</p><p>Han watched Fett very closely. He knew the bounty hunter better than many at this shindig, and he was pretty damn sure that this new, laid-back, chill guy act was exactly that – an act. Han might not have been dating Leia anymore, but he cared about her a lot – and he didn’t like her getting involved with Boba Fett. It occurred to him that Vader would be on his side with this, for sure – and what a strange thought that was.</p><p>Lando had left the room at some point while Han was preoccupied with the group at his table, probably unable to stomach seeing his ex so touchy-feely with her new fling. Han noticed that Fett had removed his arm from the couch behind Leia, and he might have been imagining it, but he seemed to have edged away from where she’d been leaning her hip into his. Leia, chatting animatedly with Luke, hadn’t noticed. Fett was looking at Luke, even when Leia was talking. A hot wave flared in Han’s stomach, and he leaned closer to the blonde boy at his side protectively.</p><p>“Will you get me another drink, babe?” Boba Fett asked Leia sweetly, pushing his empty glass into her hand. She looked down at the glass, then at him, her eyes narrowed and her expression steely. Han smiled inwardly – you just didn’t get Leia to fetch you a drink. Not Leia.</p><p>After a moment, she sighed and flicked her finger against his helmet with a <em>thunk</em> before rising to her feet. Han gawped.</p><p>“Only because you asked so nicely. Get your own next time, jetpack-boy.”</p><p>Fett responded with a roguish chuckle, watching as Leia indeed headed to the bar.</p><p>Han was reeling. Even when he’d briefly dated Leia, she’d have sooner poured a drink over his head than obliged a request like that. Leia wasn’t someone who you asked to do something menial like that. Bucket-head must have her wrapped around his finger pretty good. But how?</p><p>When Han shook his head and tuned back into the conversation at his table, Fett had edged up the couch into where Leia had been sitting, and was having a conversation with Luke. So that was the game.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t say <em>that</em> much exactly,” Fett replied to whatever Luke had just asked him. “But I’m comfortable. Could buy a new ship if mine got trashed tomorrow. Could afford a place somewhere nice on Coruscant, you get the idea.”</p><p>Luke’s sweet blue eyes rounded. “Gee, mister Fett, that’s being pretty modest, I’d say…”</p><p>“Call me Boba,” Fett replied, and Han could hear the smile in his voice behind the visor.</p><p>“Alright, Boba,” Luke smiled. “You know, you have such a cool accent. I haven’t heard it before. Where are you from?”</p><p>“It’s a Concord Dawn accent,” Fett answered, seeming to suck up Luke’s innocent compliments with glee. “It’s one of the worlds of the Mandalore system.”</p><p>“So you are a Mandalorian,” Luke breathed with what came across as awe. “I’ve never met one before, I only heard stories. You guys are like, the greatest warriors in the galaxy…”</p><p>Fett seemed to inflate with pride at such praise. Han wanted to pop him with a pin.</p><p>“I’m not one to blow my own Growdi, but there’s a reason we’re the preferred kind of bounty hunter for the rich and powerful.”</p><p>“No kidding!” Luke leaned forward in genuine but innocent fascination. “You worked for my dad, so you must have been pretty famous for the work you do.”</p><p>“Well, perhaps <em>infamous</em> might be more to the point,” Fett answered with a smirk in his voice, and Luke laughed in response. “In my line of work, you know, you need to be ruthless, grow yourself a reputation from your actions. It’s not a job for milk-drinkers. I pulled myself out of that damn Sarlacc pit, fighting for my life, fighting tooth and claw. That wasn’t how I was gonna go out.”</p><p>Han side-eyed Luke, who was nodding, fascinated and deeply impressed. So this, Han supposed, was the story Fett pulled out when he wanted to charm someone out of their pants. Well, he wasn’t getting in <em>Luke’s</em> pants. Not that he thought Luke would play around on him, but even Fett’s attempts at picking Luke up were grinding his gears.</p><p>“You know,” Luke started, his expression soft and a little troubled. “That was an accident, when Han knocked you in there… in the pit.” Han’s head whipped to face Luke, his expression a blaze of indignation. Don’t you kriffing apologi-</p><p>“We’re so sorry for that. I mean, I know you were working for Jabba at the time and we were fighting, but that is such a terrible way to go and we’d never do anything like that on purpose. Right, Han?” Luke gave Han a half apologetic smile and laid a hand on his knee.</p><p>For once, both Fett and Han were on the same page here, both stuck in a deeply uncomfortable silence that lasted for several seconds until Luke pinched Han’s knee sharply.</p><p>“AGHh’m, I’m, sorry about the… Sarlacc thing,” Han mumbled half-heartedly, rubbing at his pinched leg. “But if you hadn’t stuck me in carb- HEY!” Luke went from pinching to actually punching his knee.</p><p>“He’s sorry,” Luke finished, smiling at Boba. Han scowled, nursing his abused kneecap. The damn kid was too sweet for his own good. Would it hurt him to hold a nice, healthy grudge once in a while? But then again, that sweetness and light could do incredible things. Turned the kid’s evil Sith lord father into a decent guy again, for one.</p><p>“It’s forgotten,” Fett assured Luke shortly. Han didn’t believe that it was.</p><p>“I’m glad,” Luke smiled his most gorgeous smile, beaming soft blue eyes.</p><p>Han quickly looked around for Leia. Where the hell was she? Then, looking around, he noticed her at the bar, talking to Lando. No, not talking… squabbling. Lando seemed to be pleading with her, but she looked irritated and kept snatching her arm away when he tried to touch her. She needed to get back here and get this bucket-headed date of hers under control before he jumped her cute brother, Han thought miserably.</p><p>“Excuse me,” Han said to Luke and Fett with dripping fake cordiality as he rose to his feet and stalked over to Lando and Leia.</p><p>“Leia, your trashcan-headed date over there is waiting for his drink,” Han snapped, gripping Lando by the cape. “Calrissian, with me.” He started dragging a bewildered Lando outside the room into the cool corridor beyond.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Han grabbed Lando in the corridor and pulled him aside by the elbow into an alcove.</p><p>“Why the hell is <em>he</em> here?” Han asked his friend between gritted teeth.</p><p>“He’s here as Leia’s plus one, I couldn’t say no to her,” Lando hissed back, equally as annoyed as Han by the bounty hunter’s presence. “Believe me, he’s the <em>last</em> person I want here!”</p><p>Han grabbed Lando’s shirt at the front and dragged him closer. “He’s flirting with Luke! I know he’s with Leia, and Luke wouldn’t go for him in a million years,” <em>I hope,</em> he added mentally, “but I don’t like it one bit. It’s like… it’s like he’s <em>leering</em> at him behind that stupid bucket. Laying on that damn husky voice and that damn <em>accent</em> like he’s some exotic lover-boy from a cheesy bodice-ripper.” Han sneered. “I mean, who’d be dumb enough to fall for that set up.”</p><p>Lando swallowed nervously and looked down at his hands.</p><p>Han <em>stared</em>.</p><p>“Lando.”</p><p>“I mean, it wasn’t like it was serious, I’d had a few drinks, you know how it is—“</p><p>“LANDO.”</p><p>“The moons were up, you know, all mysterious behind that helmet and he had that accent and everything-“</p><p>“<em>You didn’t—“</em></p><p>“Alright, alright, so Boba Fett railed me over a balcony,” Lando yelled, face flushed with embarrassment, “it was one time! He didn’t even take his armour off!”</p><p>A passing group of Ugnaughts stopped their low chatter and all looked in their direction. There was stony silence, a beat, then the group resumed talking and carried on up the corridor.</p><p>When he was sure they were alone again, Han redoubled his grip on Lando’s shirt and yanked him close so roughly that Lando was on tip-toes, nose-to-nose with the smuggler. “Much as it warms my heart to hear about your delightful little escapades getting screwed over a balcony, that bucket-headed <em>slut</em> is probably making a move on Luke <em>right now</em>, and the kid’s too nice to tell him to fuck off,” Han growled. “So we’re gonna go back in there and tell the sleazy bastard to get lost or be reacquainted with his favourite sand pit!”</p><p>“Are you crazy?” Lando rasped, slapping Han’s hand to make him let go. Han released him, and he straightened his shirt, irritated. “The guy’s armed to the damn teeth, if he decides to start trouble…”</p><p>Han scowled at that. Nobody had brought weapons to the party, it was supposed to be a gathering of friends, but then Boba Fett had showed up wearing full armour and helmet, a rocket launcher, a rifle, two side arms, at least one hidden knife, and a <em>kriffing flamethrower</em>. Lando had a point.</p><p>“Alright, so we end the party early. Tell everyone there’s a, uh, Grutchin infestation or something.”</p><p>Lando sighed. His reputation was sure taking some blows tonight.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I heard he fucked a clone,” whispered Sammy, one of the rebel X-wing pilots, standing a little way away from the bar.</p><p>“What? But that’s… they look the same as him,” Tracy, a Twi’lek rebel, replied in a troubled tone.</p><p>“Yeah, they also look the same as his <em>dad</em>,” Sammy answered with a face like she’d just chewed on a lemon.</p><p>The pair of them shut up very abruptly as Boba Fett passed them on his way to the bar, shooting finger-guns at them in way of greeting.</p><p>“I mean…” Tracy began after a solemn beat or two of silence once he’d passed. “If you think of it as kind of <em>masturbation-</em>“</p><p>“Okay everyone!” Lando called out from the small podium at one end of the room. “I just have a few words to say, just a thank you to everyone who came to my little party--” he was interrupted by loud cheering and salutations with raised glasses. “It saddens me to say, but it’s time to say goodnight.”</p><p>His answer was a wave of disappointed groans from the crowd.</p><p>“It’s still early!” came a shout from the crowd to cheers of agreement.</p><p>“Yes, I know it is,” Lando laughed nervously, shooting a glance at Han by the base of the podium, who just gave him a death glare and gestured to the crowd with his head violently.</p><p>“But it looks as if we, ah, have a small infestation—“</p><p>“An infestation?” came another voice from the crowd, sounding bemused. Lando felt very hot under the collar.</p><p>“Yes, a small Grutchin infesta-“ Lando didn’t get to finish the sentence as a cacophony of shouting and screaming came from the suddenly panicking crowd at the mention of Grutchins.</p><p>“Grutchins?! I gotta get the hell out of here!”</p><p>“We’re gonna die!”</p><p>“Grutchins killed my aunt Terry!”</p><p>Hmm. Neither Lando nor Han were exactly entomologists. Maybe he should have used a different species of insect.</p><p>Amidst the chaos of the crowd abandoning their drinks and crushing to the exits in their panic, one set of spurred footsteps clinked confidently over to the podium.</p><p>“I can take care of your Grutchin problem,” Boba Fett offered smoothly, checking the fuel line on his vambrace-mounted flame thrower.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s real nice of you Fett,” Han started, stepping forward with a sneer on his face. “Lando’s got it under control, the ugnaughts are getting the bug spray as we speak.”</p><p>“Bug spray?” Fett repeated with an incredulous snort. “You’re gonna need more than bug spray. A grutchin’s venom can kill a grown man in six seconds. I can do it.”</p><p>At this point, Luke and Leia rushed over to them, tightly holding hands and both looking alarmed.</p><p>“Why’s everyone screaming?” Luke asked, eyes wide.</p><p>“There’s a killer bug infestation?” Leia asked.</p><p>“Hold on, hold on,” Han stuck his hand out to quiet them for a moment. He turned back to Fett, having only heard the tail end of what he’d said as the twins approached. “Listen pal, we’re in the middle of a dangerous situation here, I don’t need to hear about you doing sex to a grown man.”</p><p>Fett shook his head. “I didn’t. I said six.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know what you said. Get a grip, you weird horny bastard.”</p><p>“<em>Six!”</em> Fett shouted irritably.</p><p>“For kriff’s sake, get this sex maniac out of here,” Han yelled back at Lando as he grabbed each Skywalker twin by an arm and started bustling them towards the doors. Luke managed to grab a bottle of Corellian brandy as they were marched past the bar.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Safely back on the Falcon, at last. Han heaved a huge sigh of relief, leaning back in the pilot seat with his hands behind his head. Chewbacca huffed something grumpily, his arms folded, in the co-pilot seat next to Han.</p><p>“Listen Chewie, I had to get Luke out of there. How was I supposed to know that grutchins are deadly? I thought they were like, I dunno, roaches or something. Anyway, where the hell were you? I barely saw you since we arrived at the party.”</p><p>Chewie wrung his paws and gave a soft warble that Han couldn’t really make out.</p><p>“What was that? I can’t hear you, pal.”</p><p>Chewie repeated himself a bit louder, looking at his fingers.</p><p>“You saw Boba Fett at the party – and you were avoiding him? But why?” Chewie mumbled on some more, Han nodding along. “Back when I got put in carbonite, yeah… you guys were trying to get me back, I know, and…”</p><p>Chewie howled the end of his story and covered his face with his paws.</p><p>Han went white.</p><p>“You and Fett WHAT?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that spectacularly bad party at Lando’s on Bespin, it was almost (<em>almost</em>) a relief to touch the Falcon down on the lush Nubian fields outside Darth Vader’s estate. Since the <em>incident</em> the first time they’d gone to visit Luke’s dad together, Vader had been largely agreeable company and was polite to Han for the most part. Sure, things were a bit weird sometimes and attempts at making conversation could be downright excruciating, but at least he could relax knowing that Luke was safe and Vader probably wouldn’t try slicing him into a flesh Jenga puzzle. Again.</p><p>While Luke was freshening up in the ensuite fresher, Han sat with Vader on the patio overlooking the gardens with a cool drink served to them by C-3PO. Han had largely gotten used to Vader’s use of a straw to drink with, by this point. Mostly.</p><p>“My son tells me that you ran into an old associate of mine at a party this week,” Vader’s deep rumbling voice distracted Han from looking at the straw in Vader’s lemonade.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“A certain bounty hunter named Boba Fett.”</p><p>Han’s lip curled in distaste. “Oh yeah, him. He was with Le- um, I mean Lando invited him.” Han stopped himself short before mentioning that Fett was dating Vader’s only daughter. Not that he wanted to protect Fett from Vader’s wrath. If anything, he’d get a lot of enjoyment from seeing the seven-foot tall cyborg descend upon the Mandalorian rogue with the fury of a thousand burning suns. He just didn’t want any more drama this weekend. Leia was a big girl, she could handle an asshole like Boba Fett, anyway.</p><p>“I see.” Vader pondered for a moment, the resonating sound of his respirator permeating the quiet, before he took a drink of lemonade through the straw.</p><p>“So you worked with Fett a few times, huh?” Han asked in an attempt to be conversational.</p><p>“Yes. He was very skilled at his work. Always caught the bounty, always made good on his word. That was why he was so expensive.” Vader took another slurp of the straw through a port on his mask. “I remember one occasion where his fee was so astronomically high that it exceeded the imperial funds that I could allocate to him. I told him of course, that was the deal and I would not alter it. But he said something odd, then, that I didn’t really understand. It has bemused me ever since.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Han prompted, lifting his glass and taking a nice cool gulp of lemonade.</p><p>“He said, that he would halve his asking price if “you plow me with that huge robot rod”.</p><p>Han sprayed almost the entire glass of lemonade over himself and the stone patio.</p><p>Vader continued to apparently quote Boba Fett: ““Split me open, choke me”.”</p><p>Han was wheezing as if he were actually being choked.</p><p>“I don’t understand why he wanted to be physically harmed,” Vader continued, oblivious to Han losing his shit. “He referred to me as a “hot leather daddy”, which I suppose is mostly true because I am a father, I wear leather, and I did mainly live on Mustafar at the time. Perhaps he felt some sort of guilt and had a desire to be punished for his misdeeds. Regardless, I told him that he must either accept the credits the empire was prepared to spend, or we would find a bounty hunter that would.”</p><p>Luke chose this moment to come out onto the patio, a bounce in his step after freshening up and changing clothes into something light and breezy for the lovely Nubian summer day. He hugged an arm around Vader’s broad shoulders with a smile before sitting beside him and Han, grabbing a glass and the lemonade pitcher from the table. “I miss anything?” the blonde boy asked cheerily.</p><p>“I was just informing the captain about my past dealings with the bounty hunter Boba Fett, whom I believe you met this week.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, poor Boba. You know it was Han that accidentally knocked him into that pit? I felt just awful,” Luke chattered, pouring himself a drink. He noticed Han’s crotch and pant leg were soaked. “Han, your pants,” Luke exclaimed, casting about for a cloth or paper towel. “Did you have an accident?” Luke narrowed his eyes at his black-helmeted father. “Dad, what did you do to him this time? Honestly, I thought we were past this,” he went on in a chastening tone.</p><p>Han shook his head quickly. “No no, your dad didn’t do anything, I just spilled my drink,” he explained, unable to look in Vader’s direction. That story was one that was permanently seared into his brain, now. He might never sleep again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! Please drop me a kudo and a comment if you liked it. They are my food, and I stave.<br/>This series isn't anywhere near finished, by the way. There's another bucket-head on the way.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies to Temuera Morrison because I love his accent to death, and I used it for a cheap joke.<br/>Onwards!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>